


Not In His Job Description

by Xx_Astrid_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Malfoy Manor, Nurturing, Protective Severus Snape, Second War with Voldemort, Sexual Inexperience, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Astrid_xX/pseuds/Xx_Astrid_xX
Summary: "Severus! Perhaps you could, continue? Young girls often respond to unwanted touches.""I most certainly will be doing nothing of the kind to my former student, Bellatrix," Snape snapped. Seething, Snape crossed his arms. "Leave the thing be until our Lord arrives.""Fine!" wailed Bellatrix, amused. "If you haven't the stomach for torture-""I haven't the stomach for neither torture nor rape. My apologies," Snape hissed sarcastically. "If our Lord has not described my job detail to you. I work with children, and report any news from or of the Order. That is it."





	

Severus Snape did not lose his temper easily. He feigned it, for the children, because some of their parents had ties to the Dark Lord, but the last time he had genuinely become outraged was when that bastard Lupin had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane that Snape always slaved over and put the lives of three children at risk.  
But, there and then, Snape took one look at Bellatrix torturing Hermione and struggled to keep his head.  
Luckily, he had a way to get her to stop without causing a scene. "Bella..trix," He addressed her. She looked up at him with her wild eyes. "The Dark Lord has requested your company at once."  
The woman stood and laughed an evil laugh, peering down at Hermione, from her precarious stance reminiscent of the tower of Pisa, other than her crooked legs and spindly arms. "Very well. He'll get it out of you..." Bellatrix suddenly looked up, at Snape, and her expression looked like a rather mad harpy. "Severus! Perhaps you could, continue? Young girls often respond to..." Bellatrix's wide eyes looked pointedly at Snape's pelvis. "... Unwanted touches."  
"I most certainly will be doing nothing of the kind to my former student, Bellatrix," Snape snapped. "Sometimes, the things you say are so vile-" Seething, Snape crossed his arms. "Leave the thing be until our Lord arrives."  
"Fine!" wailed Bellatrix, amused. "If you haven't the stomach for torture-"  
"I haven't the stomach for neither torture nor rape. My apologies," Snape hissed sarcastically. "If our Lord has not described my job detail to you. I work with children, and report any news from or of the Order. That is it." Bellatrix sneered as she walked past him, and he followed her with gaze without moving his head.  
Snape walked to Hermione and helped her stand, then hurriedly put her into a chair. Snape turned to scan the room; only Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco accompanied them. Good. Snape turned to Hermione.  
"The doe was mine," he whispered. Confusion formed on her lovely, exhausted face. "The doe that brought Harry to the sword. I remain loyal to Dumbledore still; if I hadn't killed him, Draco would have had to, and Dumbledore did not want that. I am taking orders from his portrait. Do you understand, Hermione?"  
Lucius was shifting uncomfortably, and Draco was looking at Snape pointedly. Narcissa looked too- something- to care.  
Hermione nodded dully. Her chestnut hair was wrapped tightly in a bun at the back of her hair, and there was blood and dirt on her face. She had lost quite a bit of weight, and wore a dirty grey tank top and a ripped jean jacket, as well as mangled jeans. Her left sleeve was pushed up and the word mudblood was carved into it. Snape healed it, then healed her ribs; she was favoring her left side.  
"Thank you," Hermione managed very, very quietly.  
"I'd appreciate if you don't betray the Dark Lord right in front of my family," Lucius ground out. Snape turned and felt a burning of hatred in his soul.  
"I would have appreciated if you hadn't handed your son to a sick, psychotic murderer on a silver platter. What kind of father-"  
"Ahem," Narcissa whimpered. Lucius was furious, but the woman was near tears. Snape stopped talking and stroked the girl's hair.  
Hermione started to cry once more, and leaned forward into Snape. He held the girl and stroked her thin, spiny back.  
"Let's get you into a shower. My plan is to have you gone long before He comes here, anyway."  
"What about Ron?" Hermione asked as Snape carried her towards the guest bath. "And Harry?"  
"They're alright. The dungeon isn't so bad; it much like a basement. They'll be sitting there, with Miss Lovegood and Mr. Ollivander... Albeit a bit worried." Snape sat the girl on the toilet. "Bath or shower?"  
"Bath," whispered Hermione, then she started taking off her things. She didn't seem to be ashamed of being naked in front of him, which surprised him; then again, the girl was hardly more than catatonic. He would find a way to repay Bellatrix.  
Snape drew her a bath and then picked her up and set her into it. He undid her hair and found a comb. It took a solid fifteen minutes to comb it out. Then, he got it wet and shampooed her, then rinsed it, and then retrieved the bar of soap.  
"Do you mind?" Snape asked, looking down at her lanky, pale body, with its small breasts topped with red nipples, its slight curves, its bushel of chestnut curls at the apex of her long, thin legs.  
Hermione shook her head, and Snape began to wash her; face first, then neck, then the part of her chest above her breasts, then her arms, then he sat her up to get her back, laid her down again to cautiously clean her small, soft breasts, then her belly, then her legs, then- quite awkwardly- her bum... And then, he stared down as she parted her legs to reveal to him her folds.  
Gingerly, Snape put some soap onto his hand. Was that how girls- washed themselves? Snape had never really put much thought to it... He washed her.  
She moaned several times, unabashed, though quiet. He rinsed her by cupping water into his hands and pouring it over her. He started to stand, but Hermione lightly grabbed his wrist.  
He stared at her pretty, pink face, though her eyes were closed, until she moved. He watched her hand lead his back to her chestnut curls. Snape swallowed.  
How old was she? Seventeen? Eighteen? She was legal... And she had been through a lot. He pressed his eyes closed and began to rub her.  
She moaned quite a bit, despite the fact that Snape knew very well he didn't know what he was doing.  
Soon, however, he discovered what she seemed to enjoy and what was not as pleasant for her. He rubbed small circles at the top of her womanhood, and she twitched, her jaw working; he stroked long, slow strokes up and down her inner folds, and she sighed happily. He put one long, thin index finger into her hole and, she breathed in air. He twisted it as he removed it a bit and pushed it back in; after a bit, he added a second finger and parted them occasionally. He used his second hand to start in on stroked her womanhood once more, and soon, she was chewing on her lip to keep quiet until she came.  
After that, she let Snape take her out of the tub and dry her off. He dressed her and walked out of the bathroom with the girl and set her on the chair.  
Then Bellatrix and Wormtail flew through the fireplace not a moment before a loud crack was heard in the basement... A House Elf. What ever was about to happen, Snape knew he could not be caught up in it. He grabbed a fistful of Floo and went to his office just as Pettigrew went down the steps to the basement.


End file.
